


heartless somebodies

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, this is more of a drabble thing idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"for someone that has a heart, you're particularly heartless. you certainly don't have qualms with causing pain. isn't that ironic?"</p><p>roxas finds who he is, and he's hardly happy with the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartless somebodies

drawings litter walls, show memories he has no recollection of, but his head hurts -- he's wearing a black coat in almost all of them, his time in the organization, he assumes, and he has to close his eyes to ward off the wave of pain that floods his senses, makes him numb to anything else. namine is particularly good at capturing his memories, he thinks.  
namine is there for a moment, but she's quickly ushered away by diz; how much he wants to yell, scream about how everything he's felt, since first entering twilight town up until now, has been a ruse, something to keep him busy so that sora --- oh, how much he hates that name, is it always about SORA? can't he be of importance, be considered a person, not just a nobody? not just someone without a heart?

diz speaks up and tells him that he should go to the library, and his body is almost on autopilot, he wants to jump into the dark corridor that namine is being forced down, spend more time with her because when he hears her voice he doesn't feel emotionless, devoid of any real sense of self; being around her feels natural and without her there, knowing everything else was fake, it makes him nauseous, uneasy.  
he almost questions why he didn't go with axel in the first place; he doesn't have a heart, but compared to diz, he's more capable of real emotion.

"it's ironic," roxas speaks as diz turns away toward the dark corridor, "that you have a heart but act this heartlessly. isn't it a trait of somebodies to feel remorse?"  
"having a heart and being heartless aren't mutually exclusive. i'm sure you'll figure that out as time goes on."

roxas almost wants to turn back, but he swallows, continues on -- he can only hope this sora isn't as terrible as the somebodies he's seen already.

he would hate to become that, after all.


End file.
